One Last Chance At Love
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - Harry utilise son côté Serpentard pour obtenir ce qu'il désire. One-Shot. SS/HP. Slash.


**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**Iago96**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta** : _**Julielal **_qui, une fois de plus, a eu la gentillesse de relire ma traduction !

* * *

**One Last Chance at Love **

**- - -  
**

Harry Potter, vingt-et-un ans, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, se tourna vers son voisin assis à la table des professeurs et lui chuchota tout excité : « Remmy vient me voir demain. Ça fait tellement longtemps, je me suis presque conduit comme toi en classe. Mes élèves commencent à avoir peur de moi. Merlin soit loué, on est jeudi. »

L'autre homme ne tourna pas sa tête mais murmura en retour, « Potter, je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre parler de tes débauches avec le loup-garou. »

Un faible reniflement de dédain de la part du plus jeune fut la seule indication qui montrait qu'il avait entendu ses paroles avant qu'il ne retourne à son repas.

A l'insu de Harry, son commentaire avait remué des sentiments intenses chez son confident, même si, comme à son habitude, il n'en avait rien laissé transparaître en public. Pour se changer les idées, il fusilla du regard les étudiants, en évitant bien sûr ses précieux Serpentards. Dès qu'il le pût, le Maître des Potions quitta la table des professeurs pour rejoindre le calme de ses cachots bien aimés dans un tourbillon de robes noires. L'homme taciturne passa le reste de la soirée à essayer de corriger les devoirs des Serdaigles/Pouffsoufles de sixième année. Lorsque les étudiants reçurent leurs copies en retour, même les Serdaigles ne furent pas capables de déchiffrer les gribouillis qui couvraient leurs travaux.

Le lendemain matin, le jour où Remus Lupin était attendu, Severus se rendit à la Grande Salle comme à l'accoutumée et prit son siège habituel ; c'était son siège depuis plus de vingt ans et il n'était pas près d'en changer maintenant. Harry avait choqué l'ensemble des professeurs lorsqu'il avait pris la place habituellement vide à côté du rébarbatif Maître des Potions lors de son premier jour comme professeur de DCFM et était resté à cet endroit pendant presque une année entière. Étonnamment, ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Les professeurs qui faisaient partie de l'Ordre savaient que Harry et Severus pouvaient réussir à ne pas s'entretuer mais qu'ils aimaient s'envoyer des piques l'un l'autre. Harry et Remus Lupin entrèrent bientôt dans la Grande Salle, Severus avait espéré être parti d'ici là mais il avait été pris dans une conversation avec Minerva. Harry prit son siège habituel à côté de Severus et Remus conjura une chaise supplémentaire à l'extrémité de la table. Severus eut l'impression de recevoir un sceau d'eau glacée lorsque Harry se pencha afin de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du loup-garou. Lorsque Remus éclata de rire, son cœur (oui, il possède bien cet organe contrairement à la croyance populaire) se serra douloureusement. Le Maître des Potions se résigna au fait que Harry soit avec Remus Lupin. _Il semble heureux au moins. _Severus s'était épris de Harry quelques mois auparavant et pensait que ça venait de leurs moments passés ensemble au sein de l'Ordre. _Potter est devenu un jeune homme séduisant et puissant. Il a confiance en lui sans être arrogant et a la gentillesse de sa mère. _

Severus essaya avec difficulté d'ignorer le couple assis à coté de lui mais il se retrouva à les écouter intensément, si bien qu'il fallut à Minerva McGonagall quelques coups répétés dans son bras afin de le distraire.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il l'air contrarié.

« Je disais juste que la cloche venait de sonner. Vous allez être en retard pour vos cours si vous ne partez pas maintenant, Severus », répondit-elle patiemment.

La femme plus âgée était maintenant habituée à l'attitude grognonne de l'homme.

Le Maître des Potions se leva précipitamment et partit rapidement vers les cachots. Harry n'avait pas de leçon avant au moins une heure, il allait donc prendre son temps afin de parler un peu plus à Remus.

« C'est vraiment agréable de te revoir, Lunard. Ça fait tellement longtemps », lui dit Harry alors qu'ils marchaient autour du lac.

Remus acquiesça tristement.

« Oui ça fait longtemps, fiston. Alors dis-moi, quoi de neuf dans ta vie ? »

« Enseigner est difficile mais enrichissant, j'adore ça ! », dit Harry avec un sourire.

Il avait voulu enseigner depuis qu'il avait reçu son diplôme. Etre Auror avait seulement été quelque chose qu'il avait pensé devoir faire car c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Une fois Voldemort vaincu lorsqu'il avait dix-neuf ans, il avait étudié pour obtenir sa Maîtrise en Défense et Dumbledore avait sauté sur l'occasion pour engager son cher garçon comme professeur de DCFM.

« Je savais que tu aimerais ça. Et côté cœur ? Tu dois certainement avoir trouvé quelqu'un à présent. »

Remus était inquiet pour son fiston, à vingt-et-un ans, il n'avait jamais eu d'amant. Le loup-garou savait que Harry voulait donner son innocence à quelqu'un qu'il aimait mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas encore trouvé une telle personne.

Harry se colora d'un merveilleux rouge Gryffondor.

« J'ai trouvé quelqu'un, Remmy », lui avoua-t-il, « Mais j'ai bien peur que mon père et Siri désapprouveraient mon choix. »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Remus pour réaliser de qui Harry était amoureux. Un sourire éclaira son visage fatigué.

« Severus est un homme bien, fiston. James et Siri n'auraient peut-être pas approuvé au début mais une fois que Lily et moi-même serions intervenus, ils l'auraient accepté. Ils auraient voulus te voir heureux et ce peu importe ton choix de partenaire. »

Harry serra son pseudo parrain dans ses bras.

« Merci », chuchota-t-il. « Il me rend heureux. Si seulement je pouvais l'en convaincre. »

« Severus est vraiment quelqu'un de têtu, mais tu le sais déjà. Bien que j'aie remarqué que notre cher Maître des Potions était plutôt distrait au petit-déjeuner, surtout lorsque tu as chuchoté dans mon oreille. Je suppose que c'est la raison de ma présence ici ? », lui demanda le Gryffondor avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Harry se sentit tout de suite coupable.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te voir, Remmy mais je dois essayer de l'inciter à entrer en action. J'ai fait des ouvertures depuis que je suis revenu à Poudlard mais je ne pense pas qu'il les ait relevées. J'essaye depuis un an. Je ne sais même pas s'il est intéressé. Si je lui demande directement il va probablement nier en bloc même s'il est vraiment intéressé et puis je ne serai plus capable de le regarder dans les yeux après ça. Je suis désolé de t'utiliser de cette façon, Remmy, mais je ne vois pas d'autres moyens. »

Remus se contenta de rire, « Ne t'inquiètes pas fiston. C'est pas grave. » Il se calma et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry, « C'est agréable de te revoir. J'espère qu'il changera d'avis rapidement. »

« Moi aussi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai attendre », plaisanta Harry.

---

Maintenant que Rémus faisait partie de son plan et l'approuvait, Harry se sentait plus confiant. Hermione savait qu'il fantasmait sur Snape depuis plus d'un an et ils avaient soigneusement mis au courant Ron quelques mois auparavant. Le roux avait été choqué, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais l'avait finalement pris relativement bien. Il avait simplement supplié Harry de ne pas lui donner de détails, ce que Harry avait accepté, bien qu'il n'ait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la mine de son meilleur ami suite à ses paroles. Depuis lors, Ron s'était même habitué à l'idée et attendait de rencontrer l'homme à nouveau, mais cette fois en tant que l'amant de Harry.

Les classes du Maître des Potions découvrirent assez rapidement que leur professeur était de mauvaise humeur et les étudiants firent leur possible pour ne pas aggraver la situation, mais apparemment ce fut un échec, vu le nombre de points retirés à chaque Maison, y compris Serpentard, ainsi que le nombre de retenues distribuées. Lorsque la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, Severus soupira de soulagement. _C'est enfin le week-end ! _

Il redescendit calmement vers ses appartements situés à l'intérieur des sombres cachots. Il laissa ses pieds l'y mener pendant que son esprit était occupé à tout autre chose. La jalousie et le chagrin se faisaient la guerre à l'intérieur de son cœur. L'homme au regard austère se saisit d'une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu afin d'y noyer sa peine. Samedi à deux heures du matin, la bouteille fut vidée et Severus était parvenu à une décision.

---

Harry fut réveillé par ses sorts de détection qui s'enclenchèrent pour le prévenir de la présence de quelqu'un devant sa porte une seconde avant qu'il n'entende frapper. Il retira les couvertures en baillant et se traîna encore endormi vers la porte d'entrée, laquelle était gardée par Salazar Serpentard en personne. Le portrait s'ouvrit lorsqu'il arriva et resta bouche bée à la vue d'un Severus Snape _complètement_ ivre.

Snape, de son côté, était trop absorbé par la vue d'un Harry Potter presque nu pour remarquer l'effarement du jeune homme. Il semblerait que le héros du Monde Sorcier dorme uniquement en boxer.

Après quelques instants, Harry sembla remarquer le regard de Severus et eut un petit sourire satisfait qui aurait rendu n'importe quel Serpentard fier.

« Tu aimes la vue ? », demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Le regard de Severus revint brusquement sur le visage du Gryffondor alors qu'il rougissait joliment, selon Harry. _Oh non je ne viens pas juste de penser que Snape rougissait __joliment_, se lamenta son esprit. Il étouffa un bâillement.

« Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », lui demanda Harry lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que l'autre homme avait simplement l'intention de se tenir là toute la nuit.

Après avoir vacillé sur place quelques instants, Severus demanda : « Où est Lupin ? »

_Wow, sa voix n'est même pas pâteuse_, s'émerveilla Harry.

« Remmy ? Il est à la maison, au Square Grimmauld, endormi je suppose. »

Severus entendit seulement le mot « maison » dans son état d'ébriété et le prit de la mauvaise façon. Harry et Lupin vivaient ensemble ! C'était insupportable. Il devait faire quelque chose. Le Maître des Potions passa devant le Gryffondor endormi et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa salle à manger.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, « Je t'en prie, entre », marmonna-t-il pour lui-même ironiquement alors qu'il fermait la porte.

Il regarda avec amusement Severus arpenter sa salle à manger et il s'assit sur le canapé en attendant que l'autre homme taciturne parle. Toutefois, c'était assez divertissant de voir Severus Snape habituellement gracieux tituber, Harry pouvait même sentir l'odeur du Whisky Pur Feu sur lui. Il n'avait jamais vu Severus à ce point ivre auparavant, peut-être que ça voulait dire que son plan marchait. Le cœur de Harry bondit de joie à cette idée. Son visage ne trahissait pas son espoir, seulement un vague amusement.

Finalement, Severus explosa, faisant face à Harry pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans les appartements du Maître de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, « Tu ne peux pas sortir avec Lupin ! »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Pourquoi pas ? », demanda-t-il innocemment, un peu confus.

« Quoique tu veuilles, tu ne peux l'avoir que de moi seul », rugit Severus.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne comprend pas, Severus. »

Avec un soupir impatient Severus parcourut la distance qui les séparait et se pencha afin de capturer rudement les lèvres de Harry.

Harry se figea sous le choc, mais après que la langue de Severus ait effleuré ses lèvres pour en demander l'accès, il commença à l'embrasser en retour tout aussi passionnément. Il fit asseoir l'homme plus mature sur ses genoux, désireux de plus de contact. Leurs doigts étaient enroulés dans les cheveux de l'autre, les rapprochant encore plus. Leurs aines étaient étroitement pressées l'une contre l'autre.

Harry gémit.

Finalement le manque d'air les rattrapa et les deux hommes se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Les lèvres de Severus ne retournèrent pas immédiatement contre celles de Harry mais à la place il commença à embrasser et mordiller le cou du jeune homme.

« A moi », chuchota-t-il de manière assez possessive.

« A toi », agréa Harry à bout de souffle à cause des attentions de son futur amant. Il inclina la tête afin de retrouver ces merveilleuses lèvres, une fois de plus.

Severus s'éloigna, « La chambre », déclara-t-il fermement en entraînant Harry derrière lui.

Harry suivit l'homme ivre dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être nerveux mais Severus ne l'avait jamais fait souffrir auparavant. De plus, il était tout à fait possible que cette nuit soit la seule qu'il pourrait avoir avec l'homme notoirement connu pour être têtu et il voulait savourer chaque minute, juste au cas où. Il fut emmené vers le lit au centre de la pièce.

Severus attira un Harry rougissant contre lui et l'embrassa à nouveau de manière désespérée. Il fit glisser sa jambe entre celles de Harry et y rencontra quelque chose de dur, ce qui le fit sourire de manière satisfaite contre les lèvres pulpeuses qu'il était en train d'embrasser. Son jeune amant gémit bruyamment.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Severus fut enfin au dessus du Gryffondor, le pressant contre le matelas. Le Serpentard commença à tracer un chemin de baisers, explorant chaque partie de peau découverte qu'il pouvait trouver. Harry embrassait et caressait chaque partie de Severus qui était à sa portée mais restait étendu, submergé par la passion qu'il ressentait.

Severus atteignit l'élastique de son boxer et fit parcourir sa langue dans l'espace situé entre la peau et le tissu. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pousser des cris. Ses hanches furent soulevées et son sous-vêtement fut retiré complètement. Il était maintenant nu comme le jour de sa naissance, bien avant son amant dont Harry pensait qu'il portait encore beaucoup trop de vêtements. Il les fit disparaître, Merlin sait où, d'un geste de la main et fixa son amant à la peau si pâle. Severus se pencha pour un baiser et leurs aines se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Le contact de leurs peaux était merveilleux !

Alors qu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration, Harry supplia, « Plus, s'il te plaît, plus. »

Severus acquiesça volontiers. Il se déplaça un peu plus bas sur le lit de sorte que ses jambes furent presque sur le sol et sa tête au niveau du membre engorgé de désir de Harry. Il lécha le dessus comme on déguste une crème glacée puis le pris entièrement dans sa bouche.

Harry haleta suite à cette nouvelle sensation.

**« Chaleur ! Oh mon Dieu ! Ssss'il te plaît ! »**, s'écria-t-il sans y penser en Fourchelangue.

Le fait d'entendre le langage des serpents provenir de cette délicieuse bouche envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Severus et l'excita encore plus. Il retira sa bouche et plaça ses doigts devant l'entrée la plus intime de Harry. Il regarda son amant, lui demandant sa permission. Harry acquiesça avec précipitation. Plus, il lui fallait plus ou il allait certainement mourir de frustration.

Il entendit Severus marmonner quelque chose et puis ressentit une étrange sensation à l'intérieur de lui, comme s'il venait juste d'être recouvert de gel. Un charme de lubrification, réalisa-t-il grâce à la partie à peine fonctionnelle de son esprit. Alors les doigts de Severus entrèrent en lui et il perdit toutes ses pensées cohérentes.

Les longs doigts fins trouvèrent rapidement le point le plus sensible et le tortura sans répit. Le temps que Severus l'ait préparé suffisamment pour permettre une pénétration aisée, Harry avait été réduit à un amas de sifflements.

Lorsqu'il le pénétra enfin, les deux hommes haletèrent ; Harry à cause de la plénitude et la justesse de la sensation et Severus à cause du sentiment d'être chez soi. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant bienvenu dans un autre corps.

« Tu es merveilleux, mon amour. Si étroit et chaud. Tout ce que j'avais imaginé et bien plus encore », haleta Severus alors qu'il commençait à s'enfoncer, gentiment au début puis en augmentant la vitesse alors que leur passion grandissait.

**« Je voulaissss ça depuis sssi longtempsss… Je ssssuissss content d'avoir attendu. Ça valait vraiment le coup... Je t'aime »**, siffla Harry.

Severus ne comprenait pas les sifflements mais il était dans un autre monde si bien qu'il ne pensa pas à demander une traduction.

**« Je vaissss bientôt venir. Bientôt, mon amour »**, gémissait Harry en Fourchelangue.

Finalement il revint à un anglais agrémenté de beaucoup de sifflements : « Ssseverusss. »

Harry atteignit l'orgasme et ses contractions y amenèrent également Severus quelques allées et venues plus tard. Epuisé, Severus s'écroula à côté de Harry et l'embrassa gentiment, amoureusement.

Harry bailla alors qu'il se blottissait contre son amant qui le câlinait. Severus fit passer un bras autour de sa taille et s'installa pour se reposer.

Avant de succomber au sommeil, Harry dit : « Je n'ai jamais été en couple avec Remus. Il est comme un père pour moi, pas un amant. »

Il sentit Severus se déplacer dans le noir tout en retirant son bras. Harry se tendit, attendant l'inévitable explosion.

« Donc tu m'as tendu un piège ? », sa voix était d'une douceur trompeuse.

« Oui… je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait d'autres solutions. Si j'étais venu te voir directement, j'aurais été remballé, ne le nie pas. J'espérais que ça t'inciterait à entrer en action si tu pensais que tu allais me perdre », confessa Harry.

« C'est vraiment très Serpentardesque de ta part », fut la seule réponse qu'il reçu d'une voix indéchiffrable.

En vérité, Severus était impressionné et flatté que son amant ait fait autant d'efforts pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas être fâché contre lui, pas maintenant que ses actions lui avait donné ce qu'il avait depuis longtemps désiré. Pour montrer à son amant qu'il n'était pas fâché, il passa son bras autour du jeune homme et s'endormit.

Harry se relaxa lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Severus l'enserrer de manière protectrice. Il s'endormit rapidement, en rêvant d'un regard noir et de mains aimantes.

---

La lumière qui filtrait entre les tentures frappa Harry en plein visage et le réveilla. Il fut confus pendant un instant par la présence d'un corps étranger dans son lit mais le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la nuit lui revint presque aussitôt en mémoire. Il rougit légèrement tandis qu'un large sourire ornait son visage. Il se souvenait de ce que Severus avait dit lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Severus l'aimait ! Il le désirait ! Lui, Harry Potter, le garçon chétif aux cheveux en pétard et aux affreuses lunettes, bien qu'il ne les porte plus à présent. Harry savait que Severus aurait un sacré mal de tête lorsqu'il se réveillerait, c'est pourquoi il conjura silencieusement et sans l'aide de sa baguette une potion contre la gueule de bois. Il plaça le flacon sur sa table de nuit avant de retourner se blottir dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de son amant tout en traçant doucement des cercles sur son bras.

Severus se réveilla avec la sensation de doigts faisant des arabesques sur sa peau et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la nuit dernière. C'était bien réel apparemment. Harry, son amant, était là. L'homme taciturne sourit doucement à l'autre homme alors qu'il levait les yeux vers lui. Une seconde plus tard, un flacon était suspendu devant lui.

« Tu dois avoir un sacré mal de tête après tout le Whisky Pur Feu que tu as bu », commenta Harry laconiquement.

Le mal de tête de Severus choisit cet instant précis pour se manifester de manière déplaisante, il saisit la potion et l'avala sans une grimace malgré le mauvais goût, « Merci. »

Une fois que son amant eut regagné ses esprits, Harry commença à se sentir nerveux.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

Severus avait beau lui avoir fait l'amour la nuit précédente, il n'en n'était pas moins ivre. L'homme pouvait avoir changé d'avis maintenant qu'il était sobre. Cette pensée le frappa droit au cœur.

Severus comprit le sens caché de la question et observa le visage de Harry afin d'essayer de découvrir ce que son jeune amant voulait entendre, mais vu que Harry avait fait tant d'efforts pour l'inciter à entrer en action, il devait être d'accord d'entamer une relation donc il répondit honnêtement, « Tout ce qu'on veut. »

Le Maître des Potions sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision lorsque le visage de son partenaire s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux. Harry se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

Le couple sortit enfin du lit et se prépara pour commencer la journée. Ils marchèrent vers la Grande Salle afin d'y prendre le petit-déjeuner ; les deux hommes étaient par chance tous deux des lèves-tôt, il n'était donc pas tard dans la matinée et peu d'étudiants étaient présents, contrairement à toute l'équipe professorale. Personne ne fit attention aux deux professeurs qui entrèrent en même temps, leur bonne entente était assez bien connue, mais cela n'échappa pas à un certain loup-garou. Il les regarda s'approcher de la table avec espoir. Harry et Severus prirent leurs sièges habituels et commencèrent leur petit-déjeuner. Harry salua Remus joyeusement, « Bonjour, Remmy. »

« Bonjour Harry. Bonjour, Severus », osa Remus.

Severus inclina sa tête à la fois pour le remercier et le saluer : « Lupin. »

Le loup-garou pouvait sentir leurs odeurs respectives sur chacun d'eux. Il sourit sciemment à Harry qui rougit en retour. L'homme aux cheveux fauves éclata de rire, entraînant le regard curieux des autres professeurs vers eux.

Personne ne vit les deux mains glisser en dessous de la table qui entrelacèrent gentiment leurs doigts, tandis que leurs visages restaient impénétrables. Personne excepté un vieil homme aux yeux bleus pétillants. Il était heureux pour ses garçons, ils méritaient le bonheur et l'amour. Bien qu'il se demandait comment ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Peut être pourrait-il amener Remus à lui expliquer, vu que l'homme semblait être au courant de leur relation.

-

_The End_

-

* * *

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !  
_**

* * *


End file.
